Simfoni No 1 untuk Naruto
by htr05
Summary: Sasuke menyadari bahwa Simfoni no.1 ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, bahwa Simfoni No.1 ini untuk Naruto. ONESHOT, WARNING: AU, OOC, CHARA DEAD. R&R? XP .


**Simponi No. 1 untuk Naruto**

**ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating**: K+ (Beneran?!)

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, CHARA DEAD**. Don't read if you don't like.**

Please enjoy (^_^).

* * *

**23**** April 2009. ****Pemakaman Shinjuku.**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap ke-38 batu nisan yang berjejer rapi dihadapannya dalam keheningan dan duka yang mendalam. Hatinya seakan-akan tertekan dari segala arah dan tanpa disadari air mata telah memenuhi sudut matanya. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Jiraiya...

Sasuke berjalan mengitari nama-nama yang terpahat pada batu-batu nisan sambil menatapnya satu persatu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa dan penuh bakat. Tangan-tangan mereka telah mempersembahkan ratusan nada indah dan memikat. Sasuke telah merasakan kenangan yang menakjubkan saat ia dan orang-orang ini bersama mempersembahkan nada-nada indah dan menakjubkan dipuluhan _concerto(1)_ dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap dan tirai-tirai merah maroon besar. Ada kerinduan luar biasa yang merayapi hati Sasuke. Saat ia berada di tengah panggung dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Lalu jari-jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah pada tuts-tuts didepannya. Ia mempermainkan perasaaan penonton lewat jari-jarinya itu. Semua penonton terbius, berdecak kagum dan gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan saat ia menekan tuts terakhir. Sasuke masih bisa merasakannya bahkan setelah 18 tahun telah melewatinya dan ia berusaha untuk tetap merasakannya.

Aburame Shino, Sai, _Uzumaki Naruto_… Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih bisa mendengarkan suara biola Naruto menyayat hatinya.

* * *

**15 April 19****91.**

Ruangan Auditorium itu sangat megah. Empat Lampu kristal tergantung kokoh di atasnya. Pilar-pilar putih putih setinggi empat meter berdiri tegak di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ratusan kursi merah yang berjejer melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit, telah terisi penuh oleh penonton. Ruang auditorium itu sekarang penuh sesak. Semuanya tak sabar menunggu concerto dari _Tokyo Sonata Orchestra. Tokyo Sonata Orchestra_ tak diragukan lagi telah mempersembahkan permainan gemilang mereka saat concerto di Eropa bulan lalu. Lagu _Eine Kleine Nacth Music(2) _dan _Divertimento(2) _sukses mereka bawakan.

Meskipun dianugrahi sikap yang cool dan pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaan, rasa gugup pasti akan hinggap, tak peduli siapapun orangnya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sekarang. Tak henti-hentinya ia membaca partitur didepannya. Simfoni No.1 itu harus ia bawakan dengan sempurna, pikirnya. Ia dan para pemain orkestra lain sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang merasa gugup. Aburame Shino pemain _cello(3)_ tampak sedikit gugup. Ia menyembuyikannya dengan pura-pura merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang jelas-jelas tak perlu dilakukannya karena dasi itu telah terpasang dengan benar. Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik itu sedang duduk di pojok ruangan meyakinkan dirinya dengan bergumam samar bahwa senar biolanya tidak akan putus di tengah-tengah konser nanti. Inuzuka Kiba _secondary violin(4)_ tampak sedang mengobrol seru dengan Kakak beradik Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata yang juga sama-sama secondary Violin.

"Kau tampak gugup Sasuke-kun," Jiraiya sang _kondektur(5) _tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. "Aku harap kau dapat mempersembahkan musik yang kita bawakan nanti seperti saat concerto di Paris dua minggu lalu. Sambutan penonton luar biasa meriah saat itu".

"Semoga saja Jiraiya-san, kami juga bergantung padamu," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Simfoni No.1 memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Pada bagian pertengahan akan ada solo piano, yang berarti ia akan menjadi fokus permainan selama beberapa menit.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Uchiha. Maaf aku harus segera pergi menyiapkan beberapa partiturku dan tentu saja mentalku dengan sedikit sake tentunya," Jiraiya ternyata sedikit gugup juga malam itu.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, tepat saat Jiraiya meninggalkan Sasuke. Naruto mengenakan tuxedo hitam, rambut pirangnya yang biasanya berantakan kini tertata rapi dengan belahan ke arah kiri. Ia tampak sangat tampan malam itu. Naruto memiliki warna kulit tan, di kedua sisi pipinya ada tiga garis tipis, dan mata biru langit cerah tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Mereka berdua sangat akrab, bahkan seperti kakak beradik meskipun sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang bagaikan yin dan yang. Di Tokyo ini mereka tinggal berdua dalam satu apartemen. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini Sasuke merasa iri dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto memang terlihat sangat santai, terkadang slenge'an, malas-malasan, seenaknya sendiri, dan cuek. Tapi ia tak kalah pintar dengan Sasuke, walau masih di bawah Sasuke sedikit. Jika dibandingkan dengan banyaknya piala penghargaan yang di dapat Naruto jumlah sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Naruto pernah dinobatkan menjadi _Best Violin Internasional Rhapsody_ berturut-turut 3 tahun ini. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini karirnya cepat menanjak dan ia berhasil mendapat beasiswa penuh _di Mori Music University_ sekolah musik bergengsi di Tokyo tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah serta menjadi murid kesayangan Profesor Sarutobi yang merupakan idola Sasuke sejak kecil. Sasuke tak dapat lagi mememendam rasa irinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau siap malam ini?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan pergi dari hadapanku, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca partitur?" ujar Sasuke dingin sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas tepat di hidung Naruto. Naruto langsung terdiam, ia tak berani melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf," Naruto berkata gugup dan cepat lalu pergi menjauhinya. Sasuke merasa lega dan melanjutkan membaca partiturnya dengan seksama.

Lima menit kemudian mereka mulai menuju koridor yang langsung menghubungkan mereka ke panggung. Suara penonton dari kejauhan terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Ia masih merasa gugup walaupun telah membaca partitur beberapa kali dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia pasti bisa. Para pemain telah memasuki panggung dan menempati posisi masing-masing. Panggung itu masih ditutupi oleh tirai marah maroon besar. Sasuke duduk di bangku kecil sementara didepannya terdapat piano besar dan indah. Naruto tampak sedang menaruh biolanya di pundak. Ia duduk beberapa meter di samping Sasuke dan mata birunya tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Perhatian…semuanya siap dengan alat masing-masing. Lagu yang akan kita persembahkan malam hari ini adalah simfoni No.1 di D mayor. Perhatikan bagian _staccato(6)_ pada Secondary Violin," ujar Jiraiya kepada para pemain. Ia telah mempersiapkan partitur disinggasananya dan menggenggam tongkat kecil ditangan kanannya.

Kemudian tirai merah maroon terbuka perlahan, segera saja ruangan auditorium menjadi lebih megah dan dipenuhi gemuruh penonton. Semuanya bertepuk tangan semakin lama semakin keras lantas pelan dan hening. Mereka menunggu _Tokyo Sonata Orchestra_. Dalam hitungan detik Simfoni no. 1 mulai dimainkan. Sasuke merasakan jari-jemarinya meluncur di tuts-tuts hitam dan putih, nada-nada membaur menimbulkan keselarasan. Ia menjaga temponya dengan seksama. Jiraiya mencoba melakukan gerakan untuk menyelaraskan permainan mereka.

Sasuke mampu mendengarkan permainan cello Shino mengalun lembut jauh dibelakangnya. Gesekan biola Ino juga terdengar jelas. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap partiturnya. Permainan biolanya sangat indah dan menyayat. Rasa iri mulai merasuki Sasuke. Saat tiba bagian solo piano, Sasuke menarik nafas. Lampu-lampu kuning menyoroti dirinya. Ia siap menekan tuts-tutsnya. Namun tuts yang mana?! Sasuke bingung, ia terlalu sibuk mendengarkan permainan Naruto sampai lupa terhadap permaiananya. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terdiam di tengah-tengah penonton yang sedang menunggunya dengan hening.

_Inilah akhir dari karirku_—ujarnya pasrah. _Aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan permainan ini. Simfoni no. 1 berakhir sampai disini.. t-tunggu dulu…_

Keheningan itu dirobek oleh suara biola yang menyayat. Naruto menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan permainan biola miliknya. Ia memainkan kekosongan Sasuke dengan sempurna. Para penonton bersorak kagum, mereka tak menyadari kealpaan Sasuke, mereka hanya tahu, bahwa Simfoni No.1 telah dibawakan dengan luar biasa malam itu, dan untuk kesekian kali, tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi ruangan auditorium.

* * *

**21 April 19****91. Kichijoji, Tokyo.**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk ditemani pianonya. Ia menekan-nekan tutsnya sembarangan untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

DRENG! DRENG! DRENG!—Suara piano itu melantun dengan keras dan memekakan telinga.

_Kau kira bisa mengalahkan aku, brengsek! _

Ia terus memainkan pianonya sembarangan seperti orang kesetanan. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan itu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena beberapa jemarinya terasa sakit. Ia terpuruk di kursinya. Mata hitamnya memandang ke luar melalui jendela setengah terbuka didepannya. Hari itu sangat cerah, beberapa sakura berjatuhan dan menciptakan gunungan merah muda di sana-sini. Langit sangat cerah dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan, matahari tampak menggantung di ufuk barat menciptakan kehangatan yang nyaman. Namun sakura-sakura dan kehangatan tak mampu mengurangi rasa kesal Sasuke. Kegagalannya dalam concerto itu masih dirasakannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan kecuali satu orang: Naruto.

_Aku harus memberinya hukuman, karena telah menghancurkan kehidupanku_.

Maka Sasuke pun segera masuk ke kamar Naruto di lantai atas_. _Kamar itu sepi, tampak piano putih di sudut ruangan dan beberapa piala yang berjajar di atas rak. Naruto sedang pergi ke Kobe bersama Gaara. Sasuke melihat sebuah botol obat didepannya, dan ia mendapatkan hukuman yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

* * *

**2****3 April 1991. Perbatasan Yokohama.**

Malam hari itu _Tokyo Sonata Orchestra _berangkat menuju _yūsu hosteru(7)_, di dekat Yokohama. Mereka akan mengadakan tour di beberapa kota di Jepang. Tour pertama mereka akan diselenggarakan di Yokohama, lalu Fukuoka, Nara, dan terakhir Sapporo. Minshuku tempat mereka menginap berada di Yokohama. Bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kencang. Bus itu melewati daerah dataran tinggi perbatasan Yokohama. Di kanan kiri terlihat hutan lebat dan jurang yang dalam.

Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang. Ia asyik mendengarkan musik klasik melalui _walkman_nya. Selain suara mesin yang menderu kencang, bus itu dalam keadaan sunyi senyap. Hampir semuanya tampak terlelap. Beberapa dari mereka terjaga. Shino sedang membaca _Shounen Jump(8)_ miliknya. Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura sedang berbicara dengan pelan disamping Sai. Sementara Naruto, sedang memandang keluar jendela bus. Sesekali ia melihat Sasuke dan memberinya cengiran ala rubah. Akan tetapi, Sasuke memasang tampang buruk. Naruto yang merasakan respon yang tidak baik buru-buru membalikkan badan. Namun belum sempat ia membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba…

BRUAKK!!

Roda bus itu terlepas begitu saja. Bus oleng ke kiri dan menabrak pembatas. Tak seorangpun yang sempat berteriak bahkan menyadari saat bus menabrak pembatas untuk kesekian kali dan meluncur masuk ke jurang yang menganga. Bus itu berguling-guling. Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan derakan mengerikan dari besi yang penyok. Sasuke terpelanting kesana-kemari. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya remuk. Bus itu terus meluncur turun. Ia melihat Shino menjerit untuk terakhir kali saat ia terpelanting keluar melalui jendela yang pecah. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terjepit di sudut-sudut. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara remukan tulang-tulang kawannya. Tubuh Jiraiya yang tak bergerak terpelanting disampingnya. Semua jeritan dan kengerian berbaur menjadi satu. Dan ia pun merasakan kegelapan total meyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang hidup saat itu. Bus tampak amburadul dan hancur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia melihat puluhan tubuh tumpang tindih jadi satu.

"Tolong..," ujarnya lemah, "apa ada yang bisa mendengaraku...? Siapapun tolong jawab aku," Ia mencoba berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir. Ia meraba-raba semua tubuh uang ditemuinya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Dan akhirnya ia melihat satu orang yang hidup. Sedang bergerak-gerak kesakitan.

"S-Sasuke!!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang merintih lemah.

"Sakit… kepalaku sakit," Sasuke merintih-rintih lemah.

"Ayo bangun Sasuke, kita harus pergi dari sini," Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga menyeret Sasuke keluar dari bus itu.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan tidak ada padanya dan untuk kedua kali kegelapan meyelimutinya.

* * *

**23**** April 2009. ****Pemakaman Shinjuku.**

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan Naruto?" Sasuke memandang sedih di depan makam Naruto yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau kekuningan. Nisan itu bergeming. Padahal hampir setiap tahun Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bosan..." ucap Sasuke lirih. "Kau tentunya bosan dengan apa yang selalu aku katakan kepadamu, selalu setiap tahun seperti itu. Mungkin kau bosan melihat tangisanku dan bosan melihatku berbicara seperti orang bodoh!!" teriakan Sasuke membuat beberapa burung gereja yang sedang hinggap di pepohonan berterbangan.

* * *

**23**** April 1991. Perbatasan Yokohama.**

Sasuke membuka mata, suara itu terlalu asing baginya. Suara dengungan di sekitar telinganya dan sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya dan untuk beberapa saat ia harus menutup mata lagi. Suara dengungan itu semakin keras dan membuat ia terjaga lagi.

.

.

.

Ia membuka mata dan saat itu pula tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kakinya seakan-akan tidak ada pada dirinya. Ia berada di pinggir hutan. Ia seharusnya masih berada di dalam bus. Ia ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi, busnya terguling ke jurang, suara jeritan, dan banyak orang-orang mati disekelilingnya, dan _Naruto… _Ia jelas-jelas menyadari Naruto berada disampingnya beberapa saat yang lalu di dalam bus.

_Aku harus mencarinya._

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ini. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mencoba. Ia ingin berteriak putus asa tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia hanyalah tubuh tanpa arti. Dan suara dengungan itu menjadi teman dalam kesedihan.

Entah beberapa jam ia berbaring tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tiba-tiba kekuatannya muncul kembali.

_Aku harus menco__ba bangun dan menemukan Naruto!_

Dengan segenap tenaga ia akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Kakinya berderak mengerikan saat ia mencoba berjalan. Kelihatannya kaki kirinya patah. Sasuke mencoba menyeret tubuhnya beberapa meter dan akhirnya ia melihat Naruto sedang meringkuk tak berdaya.

"Naruto!!" Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan susah payah. Naruto meringkuk sambil menggenggam dadanya. Ia kelihatannya sulit bernafas. Naruto penderita penyakit asma.

"O-obatku," Naruto menunjuk ke arah bus yang terguling beberapa meter di samping mereka. Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia melihat Naruto yang terus merintih-rintih sambil bergumam untuk mendapatkan obatnya.

"Maaf… kau tidak akan mendapatkan obat itu Naruto, maafkan aku," Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Tak terasa air mata bersalah mengucur dari matanya.

"Obat…obatku," Naruto merintih tak sadar. Ia semakin sulit bernafas. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam Sasuke dengan erat, kini semakin melemah.

Pada akhirnya penyesalanlah yang datang. Ditengah-tengah hutan sunyi Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar isakkannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa satu nyawa lagi telah pergi meninggalkannya. Maka ia menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

**23**** April 2009. ****Pemakaman Shinjuku.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan makam Naruto sambil mengenggam biola ditangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai mengalunkan nada-nada indah di tengah pemakaman itu. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Simfoni no.1 ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak sendirian. Ia bisa merasakan para pemain _Tokyo Sonata Orchestra _berada disekelilingnya. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Jiraiya… Mereka akan selalu ada di dalam hati Sasuke. Mengalun lembut dan indah. Dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Simfoni No.1 ini untuk Naruto.

_Apa kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan __Naruto?_

**~O.W.A.R.I~**

* * *

**Glossaries:**

(1) Konser musik klasik yang dibawakan oleh group orkestra

(2) Lagu klasik karya Mozart

(3) Semacam biola besar yang berfungsi sebagai bass

(4) Pemain biola yang bertugas sebagai background musik

(5) Pemimpin orkestra

(6) Pemberian aksen pada not-not tertentu

(7) Sebutan untuk penginapan yang mewah

(8) Anda tentunya sudah tau buku ini kan? (^_^)

* * *

**(A/N):** Huuu huu huuu… Jangan timpuk saia membiarkan Naruto mati… *meringkuk dipojokan*.

Yosh!! Come back again! Akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi mumpung ada sedikit liburan. Hukz hukz…

Atas ijin dari seme saia (kita sebut saja Kuro-kun), yang punya hak cipta atas cerita ini, akhirnya saia terbitkan lewat fanfict. Cerita aslinya ada di-blog saia (sekalian promosi, hehehe…). Terinspirasi dari Nodame dan udah ngendon di kompi dari SMA. Kuro-kun gag terlalu suka dengan sho-ai ato yaoi, jadilah seperti ini (padahal pengen dijadiin sho-ai ato yaoi *kecewa*). Selain itu, cerita ini sungguh pas menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke yang dulu waktu sebelum pergi dari Konoha, merasa iri akan kekuatan Naruto yang lebih hebat dibandingkan dirinya.

Fict pendek ini jauh dari sempurna, mungkin banyak banget typo, kata/kalimat yang terulang dan membingungkan, persamaan ide cerita dari fict yang lain, dsb.

Akhir kata: mind to review??-demi kemajuan masa depan- *ditimpuk*

BGM: all of slow music's arranged by: Toshiro Masuda –NARUTO OST 1, 2, 3– and Yasuharu Takanashi –NARUTO Shippuuden OST TV series and Movie –

Lagu instrument slow mereka bikin hati tersayat-sayat… *lebay mode ON*, mana ndengerinnya tengah malem lg (=_=;)


End file.
